mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Francisco Trinaldo vs. Norman Parke
The first round began. Circling, lots and lots of circling... 4:00. Trinaldo lands a leg kick. Both southpaw. Parke lands a left. Trinaldo lands a leg kick. Trinaldo ate an eyepoke and they touched gloves. Parke lands a jab. 3:00. And a left. Trinaldo lands a leg kick. Parke lands a jab. Parke lands a left. Trinaldo lands a hard one to the body. Eats a left, lands a counter right. Trinaldo lands an inside kick, Parke gets a double. Trinaldo lands two or three left elbows between the shoulderblades. 2:00 as he works to stand. Parke keeps him down finishing the double completely. Trinaldo stands to the waist cinch. Turns laboriously to the clinch. Parke gets a judo trip to half-guard. 1:00. Trinaldo working for a sweep. Parke defends. Trinaldo stands to the waist cinch. 30. Boos. Trinaldo stuffs a double, lands a few left elbows. Knees the head, eats a left, lands a right and a left himself. R1 ends, 10-9 Parke. R2 began. Trinaldo lands an inside kick. Lands a counter left and a right and a body shot. Trinaldo lands a leg kick, defends a double stuffing it. Clinch. Trinaldo lands a right elbow. Knees the body. 4:00. He's settling in. Trinaldo stuffs a throw. Breaks away. Parke lands a jab. Trinaldo lands a right. Then a left to the body. His striking combinations have improved. Stuffs a double easily, knees the body, breaks away. 3:00. Trinaldo lands a nicely timed left uppercut. Knees the head. Tries a flying knee. Stuffs a double very nicely to the clinch. Breaks away. Trinaldo lands an inside kick and a big left elbow. Lands a jab, walking Parke down, left to the body, flying knee. 2:00. Parke looks tired. Trinaldo stuffs a single. Parke lands a good jab and another. Trinaldo lands a right hook. And a good left. Trinaldo lands a good body kick and an inside kick. Parke lands a right hook. Trinaldo lands one to the body. And a leg kick. Trinaldo slowing down now. 1:00. Trinaldo lands a left to the body, an uppercut to the body too actually it was. 35. Trinaldo lands a good leg kick. Parke lands a counter left, nice exchange then. 15. Trinaldo lands a good high kick. Stuffs a double nicely. Parke knees the body, R2 ends, 10-9 Trinaldo. R3 began and they shake hands. Parke lands a right hook, eats a left to the body but was moving away. Trinaldo lands a left. His head movement looks great, lands a left to the body, eats a left. Trinaldo stuffing a double to the clinch, does, nope Parke gets a trip to side control. Trinaldo regains half-guard. 4:00. Boos already from Brazilian crowd. Parke passes to side control. Turtles him up. Takes the back, one hook. Gets the other. 3:00. Lost a hook. Got it back. Left elbow. Boos. 2:00. Works for the choke. Cranks the neck. Trinaldo escapes. Breathing heavily though. Parke works for the choke. Lost a hook. 1:00. And the other. Trinaldo escapes and reverses and stands. Has a headlock. Parke working a double. Crowd chanting for Trinaldo who lands a left elbow. Parke gets a trip to half-guard, 30. 15. Parke lands a left elbow as Trinaldo regains guard. And a few hammerfists. R3 ends, 10-9 Parke, he helps an exhausted Trinaldo up and hugs him. Good fight. 29-28 Parke. 29-28 split for.... Trinaldo, yep.